


Snap me harder

by LitiWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Strangers, filthy smut, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitiWrites/pseuds/LitiWrites
Summary: Keith finds a snapchat username tagged in a public bathroom with a shameful yet funny message attached to it."Add me on snap for free nudes ;) @sharkboy"Who is Keith to pass up on an opportunity like that?





	Snap me harder

**Author's Note:**

> I just fucking love snapchat smut stories, okay?  
> Enjoy.

Keith has always been a rational thinker.

He didn't do anything before properly going over the risks and challenges he might face, and he definitely didn't do stupid shit like this. 

Staring at the username on his screen was a bizarre feeling. The characters seemed to be mocking him, making him feel like a desperate teenager, intrigued by a stranger offering nudes on a filthy public bathroom wall. I mean honestly...this could be anyone. It could be an old man or even someone who is underage for fuck's sake! The possibilities were endless, and yet for some reason, Keith wanted to play around. He wanted to take the risk.

It's been a while sense Keith has fooled around at all...he's been too busy lately. And when an opportunity like that presents itself out of nowhere, it would be stupid not to see what it's all about.

Okay, so he's doing this. 

It would probably be smart to play it safe at first, make sure he knows who he's talking to. 

Taking a blank picture, he wrote a simple "Hi." in the black box, looking at it for a moment before tapping the stranger's username and sending it off. He placed his phone down on the bed, regretting his decision almost immediately. Still, he found himself glancing at the phone with shifting eyes, trying to convince himself that he wasn't desperate to get an answer. 

The loud 'ping' coming from the device had Keith reaching for it faster than he'd like to admit.

He was faced with a blurry picture of what looked like a houseplant with the text "Hello? Who is this?" displayed on the screen. 

Okay, so they were playing it safe as well. That's fine. 

Keith decided to just go for it, snapping a picture of the lower half of his face with only his chest and chin showing. Writing "This is Keith. I found your username in a public bathroom?". Yup, that should work. Telling your first name isn't that bad, right?

It took the stranger a little longer to open this one, but the response was almost immediate. "Oh, I didn't think that would actually work..." and then another image, resembling the same one that Keith took, "Well hello there Keith ;). The names Lance xx." 

Observing the image, Keith made note of the dark skin and sharp jaw. This 'Lance' didn't look like an old man...but Keith needed to make sure, he can't risk it. 

"How old are you?" 

"Haha, I'm 19. Wbu?"

"21."

"Cool. xx"

The last image was of a playful smirk, showing off white teeth that had Keith sweating, something heavy and warm starting to pool in the pit of his stomach.

He closed his eyes. Lance is 19, he's not underage, he's not old as fuck. Maybe Keith could let himself have fun with this one. 

It's been a while since he's actually done something like this. He was by no means a viring, but he didn't really know the best way to approach this. Maybe he should ask first...make sure that both of them were okay with...whatever this is. Maybe Lance had rules? Oh god, this is unnerving. It isn't supposed to be this confusing, right? 

Keith let out a heavy sigh, looking at his screensaver.

A snapchat notification popped up on the empty display and Keith reached for his phone, opening the message.

"Are you interested?" The image was taken from an upper angle, showing off long legs and a shirtless chest. Keith started at the picture, thankful for the unlimited viewing time. Lance looked good, or his body did...Keith would love to be between those legs. Shaking his head at the thoughts swimming inside his head, he tapped the screen and the image disappeared. 

Staring at the now opened message box had Keith thinking to himself. This guy didn't seem to have any filter...is this his kink or something? Sending nudes to random strangers? 

"Do you get off on sending images like that to strangers?" 

"Yes. Are you going to kink shame me?" The picture showed only a small frown on the other boy's lips, and before Keith could answer, another message came through. "Besides, you're the one starting a conversation with me. Admit it, you want this xx." Keith scowled at the text. Lance was right, and there's nothing he could do about it.

Keith snapped an image of his chest again, this time placing his hand gently on his shirt. "You got me there." 

"I'm always right." The smirk was back again and Keith had to take a deep breath, his mouth felt dry and his heart rate was picking up. "Also, those gloves are kinda hot..." Lance was biting his lip, a slight flush covering his dark skin. Keith glanced at his hand, smirking to himself. 

He placed two fingers on his lips, parting them slightly, making sure that he was showing off his gloved hand. This time he took a picture with his eyes also in the frame, too interested to care about consequences anymore. Keith tapped on his screen, knowing exactly what to say. "Yeah? I wear them all the time." Satisfied with the way he was handling the situation, he sent the image.

While he was waiting for a response, he decided to lay down on the bed, make himself comfortable. With the way this was going, he was definitely going to need to be as comfortable as he possibly could.

The response from Lance was opened swiftly, and the image greeting Keith had him gasping quietly. "Hmm...you're diving me crazy over here with those pretty eyes of yours." Lance was palming himself through his jeans, his fingers gripping the area tightly, letting Keith's imagination run wild.

God if only those were his fingers, palming Lance, forcing unholy sounds out of him. Watching as the boy throws his head back, griding down on the pressure. Fuck Keith was getting hard, fast. 

Realising that he doesn't actually know what Lance looks like from the mouth up, he decided to take matters into his own hands, not scared to just say what he wants anymore.  

"Show me your face." 

For some reason, Lance took a little bit longer to answer this time and Keith was getting impatient. Just as he was about to send another message, an image came through. "Anything for you xx" was written in the black box which was placed just under Lance's chin. Bluish eyes seemed to be shining as a cocky smirk was decorating the incredibly good-looking face. Keith looked at the image for a little bit, going over every detail, especially enjoying the lip piercing that wasn't there before. 

"You look good...I like the piercing." Keith was still playing it kinda safe, wanting Lance to take the next step.

"Mhmm...I've heard it does wonders when I suck cock." Keith choked on air as he read the message, going over it again and again. Lance was actually going to kill him, and Keith would probably be thankful. Observing the rest of the image, Keith noticed that Lance was running his thumb over his lips, the piercing was being slightly pushed outwards and Keith got to imagine what it would be like if that hoop dragged up and down his dick. 

Okay, enough games. Keith pulled his shirt off and switched to the back-facing camera, angling it at a lower perspective so that the tent in his pants could be seen perfectly. He had to retry a few times until he was satisfied with the image. "I want you here, right between my legs." He smirked at the sight before him, watching as the 'sending' label updated to 'sent' and was then immediately opened. 

A new message soon followed, the anticipation driving Keith crazy as he tapped on the red box.

"I'd love to be there, running my hands down your thighs, mouthing you through your clothes..." Lance had two fingers in his mouth, saliva dripping down the digits. His eyes were hooded and filled with want. Keith gulped, being only slightly aware of the timer going down in the upper-right corner. 

As the image disappeared, Keith needed to take a moment to think of his next move. He has to follow up with something amazing, something that'll leave Lance craving him more.

He practically threw his phone as he reached for the hem of his pants, pulling them down with no grace, struggling slightly. He leaned back, the material of his boxers uncomfortable as he moved his cock around, angling it so that Lance could get the best view of his bulge. "I deserve more than 2 fingers, Lance." Perfect. 

Keith was expecting another image of Lance with more fingers shoved down his throat, but instead, he got a video. Raising an eyebrow, he clicked on the purple box.

Lance was laying on a bed, his fingers running down from his mouth past his chest and stopping at the hem of his boxers. He pulled the hem up, giving Keith a beautiful view of dark pubic hair. The video stopped as soon as Lance was about to show off his dick. Keith let out a growl, unsatisfied with the outcome.

"Show me more." He demanded. 

"Someone's eager xx"

"Lance."

"Mmm...okay." 

Keith watched as the picture disappeared, holding his breath as he waited for another video.

And soon enough, the same purple box filled the empty white one. Keith gripped his phone, tapping on the message.

Lance's fingers were still on the hem of his boxers, he was sliding them back and forth, giving Keith only a little glimpse of the skin underneath. He dipped his hand all the way down the piece of clothing, gripping himself slightly. A moan could be heard from behind the camera, the sound making Keith's eyes widen as his hand moved swiftly to his own cock.

"Ahh...Keith..." Holy shit, Lance was moaning his name and it sounded so fucking hot. The hand in the video moved slightly faster, the boxers still shielding Keith from the full view. "Hngh...Keith...Ah-...ju-just like that." The broken voice had Keith's cock twitching, his hand working faster. 

The video ended without a warning, and Keith stopped his hand.

"Did you come?" He asked, a little disappointed.

"No...I stopped just in time." Keith smirked, glad that this wasn't over yet. "It's your turn." Slightly confused for a moment, Keith looked at the message, trying to figure out what to do.

And then it hit him.

Deciding to just give everything, he started the recording, wasting no time in pulling down his boxers, letting his dick free. He recorded his cock for a little bit before gripping it softly, moving his hand up and down. He held in his moans, only letting out the occasional deep sigh as his hips pushed up against his own will. Keith made sure to squeeze at the top, watching from the screen as precum leaked down his shaft. 

He sent the video as fast as he could, not wanting to think about it too long. 

Waiting was the worst part of this, watching as the purple boxes turned white one by one in the chat feed made Keith nervous,

Luckily, an image was sent from Lance. "I need you to come for me during the next videos, okay?" The picture was of Lance's face, his expression looked wrecked and his eyes were pleading, pleading for Keith. 

Despite not enjoying the ordering around, he decided to just reply with "Okay.", not making a big deal out of it. Lance opened the picture and followed it up with a row of videos.

The boxers were now gone and Lance was holding his cock, his legs were spread open as he pushed his hips upwards slowly, not afraid of letting out moans. "Ah-...Keith...Fuck you're so big..." Keith watched, his hand moving in the same rhythm as Lance. "Keith-I-I'm so close..." Lance picked up the pace, going faster and faster, letting out rapid breaths and the occasional whine. "Yes-YES-don't stop!" He screamed, coming all over his hand, and then switching to the front-facing camera, recording his own face as he orgasmed,

"FUCK LANCE!" Keith yelled out, keeping his eyes on the video that was still playing on his screen, not minding the spurts of come making a mess on his bed. 

The video disappeared and Keith let his phone drop on his chest. His heart was beating loudly in his ears as he kept his eyes closed, trying to steady his breathing.

A 'ping' could be heard from his phone and Keith reached for it slowly, sliding it open with his clean hand.

Lance was wearing a dopey smile, his hair sticking everywhere. "That was...amazing. Did you finish?." Keith let out a small laugh.

He responded by taking a picture of his come-covered hand. "Yeah, and it really was amazing."

"So...you wanna go again?" Keith laughed out loud this time, genuinely taken aback by this Lance guy.

"Give me 5." 

"xx"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> English is not my first language, so please tell me if you notice any grammatical errors!  
> Check out my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kitiliisu)!


End file.
